


Opposites Attract

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles concerning the relationship between the Shadow Charmer and the unicorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

#1- Strong  
It was Seth’s constant strength in the face of impossible odds that Bracken truly admired.

#2- Betrayal  
Few things could have hurt Seth more than admitting to Bracken that he had failed him in the worst possible way.

#3- Sharp  
Bracken had never before noticed how piercing Seth’s eyes were when he was angry.

#4- Follow  
He remembered his initial hesitancy to follow Bracken; now he couldn’t imagine going anywhere without him.

#5- Change  
It took time, but Seth eventually learned to accept the newfound feelings he had for his friend.

#6- Lips  
Bracken swore Seth was purposefully tempting him as he fellated the popsicle with those sinful lips of his.

#7- Silver  
It was always while tending his wounds that Seth remembered how different they were from each other.

#8- Fairy  
He refuses to associate Bracken with anything even remotely girly.

#9- Love  
It was something neither of them could have predicted but couldn’t imagine living without. 

#10- Parents  
He wasn’t quite sure if his parents could handle the idea of their son dating a unicorn.

#11- Comparison  
Kendra may be fairykind, but she could never shine as bright as Seth. 

#12- Thwarted  
There was no way Newel and Doren were getting their batteries after interrupting Seth’s attempt at flirting.

#13- Distraction  
He told himself that it was the heat, not the sight of a shirtless Bracken that made him lose his concentration.

#14- Blush  
Seth could feel his face grow hotter as the unicorn leaned in, bringing their faces within an inch of each other. 

#15- Rope  
Seth had always appreciated his own mischievous nature, but as he tied Bracken’s wrists to the bed’s headboard and saw the unicorn’s face darken with lust, he knew he wasn’t the only one. 

#16- Unfair  
Despite being unsusceptible to most forms of magic, Seth still found it unfair that he fell for Bracken’s charms. 

#17- Guilt  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Bracken whispered as he took Seth’s hand in his.

#18- Opposite  
As far as Shadow Charmers went, Seth hadn’t been what Bracken expected. 

#19- Virgin  
While the myth about unicorns being attracted to virgins held some semblance of truth, by the time Bracken was finished, Seth would no longer fit in that category.

#20- Approval  
Surprisingly, there wasn’t much opposition towards a unicorn dating a Shadow Charmer.

#21- Mystery  
Even with the knowledge that comes with living for hundreds of years, Bracken could not figure out Seth Sorenson.

#22- Jealous  
It was completely by accident that the glass in Bracken’s exploded in his grip as he watched a fellow Knight shamelessly flirt with Seth. 

#23- Memory  
There was never any doubt that, no matter how long he lived, Bracken would never forget Seth. 

#24- Honest  
It was only Seth’s practiced abilities as a liar that kept him from confessing his feelings. 

#25- Teasing  
“Seth and Bracken sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

#26- Introduction  
“Well what do you want me to say, ‘Hello my name’s Seth and I’m dating a unicorn?’”

#27- Greedy  
Bracken smiled as he kissed and continued to suck on the skin right beneath Seth’s jaw, relishing the sound of the Shadow Charmer gasp beneath him. 

#28- Advice  
Bracken got more than he bargained for when he asked the satyrs for help on how to woo Seth. 

#29- Hesitant  
Seth reached out, the tips of his fingers barely brushing the unicorn’s silvery mane. 

#30- Darkness  
A Shadow Charmer dwells in darkness, but cannot exist without light. 

#31- Battle  
They fought side by side, two of the fiercest warriors on the field. 

#32- Intense  
As he lay wounded on the ground, Seth couldn’t help but admire the passion with which Bracken defended him. 

#33- Trust  
Their relationship had started with a simple leap of faith. 

#34- Blueberry  
Relaxing on a clear summer’s day with nothing but each other’s company and the stickiness of freshly picked fruit was absolute paradise.

#35- Fear  
He may have been immune to magical fear, but the thought of confronting Bracken about his feelings left his stomach in knots.

#36- Aware  
It hadn’t taken long for Kendra to notice the shift in the relationship between her brother and the unicorn. 

#37- Occupied  
The Shadow Charmer had, little by little, begun to steal more of the unicorn’s attention.

#38- Magic  
Drawn to each other in ways even they couldn’t understand. 

#39- Freedom  
Immortality and the loss of love weighed heavily on the unicorn’s mind. 

#40- Alone  
“Never again,” Bracken whispered, reaching for Seth’s trembling form.

#41- Together  
Shadows could have consumed him, but it was the light that kept him safe. 

#42- Worry  
Shadow Charmers were loathed and feared by many magical creatures, worrying Bracken to no end.

#43- Defeat  
He vowed to never let the Shadow Charmer fall to dreams of darkness and tempting promises of power. 

#44- Surprise  
Bracken was never spontaneous, so it was a complete shock to Seth when the unicorn reached across the table and kissed him during breakfast. 

#45- Run  
It momentarily occurred to Seth that racing a unicorn may not have been his most brilliant idea. 

#46- Puzzle  
Smiles of sunshine on a face of darkness confounded and intrigued Bracken. 

#47- Crazy  
Bracken noted that it was always Seth’s most implausible plans that worked the best.

#48- Friends  
Their relationship could only stay subtle for so long. 

#49- Question  
“Do you love me?” was tossed in the air, weighted like a lead balloon. 

#50- Beautiful  
In all the people and creatures Bracken had come to know throughout his life, Seth would always be the most beautiful.


End file.
